


Find Your Way Home

by sevenseasofhi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenseasofhi/pseuds/sevenseasofhi
Summary: You and Roger have been best friends since the start of college and finally get together after a couple years. When Queen starts to get big, you feel like you’re getting left behind.





	Find Your Way Home

This fight had maybe been a long time coming. Between the long months apart for touring and recording, and reports of groupies being all over your longtime boyfriend, you were tired. Tired of him being gone, tired of worrying about wandering hands at late night parties. But mostly you were just tired of fighting.

“Roger, c’mon she was all over you!” You say trying not to be too loud as you shut your apartment door behind you.

“She was just a fan, Y/N,” he shoots back throwing his hands up in the air. “What’d you want me to do, tell her to fuck off? We’ve gotta be nice to these people.”

“There’s a difference between being nice to a fan, and me coming back from getting a drink to find some girl with her tongue practically in you ear!” You say turning to face him. 

You’re both angry, a little drunk, and not willing to back down from this fight.

“I feel like you’re never around, Rog!” You say starting to get a little teary with frustration. “When I go out with my friends and their boyfriends I’m the only one that’s alone. It feels like I don’t even have you anymore.”

“I’m out there doing what I love, Y/N, you know I’ve been working towards this for years! Christ I can’t believe you’re trying to hold me back from that!” He says, voice rising in volume as his anger increases.

You feel yourself stumble back as if his word hit you like a physical blow. When he sees how your face has fallen the anger drains out of him. He can tell from the look in your eyes and the tears on your cheeks that he has fucked up.

“I-I’m holding you back?” You say barely loud enough to be heard. “I never wanted this for us, the distance and the fighting, it’s just too much.”

“What do you mean it’s too much?” He says panic edging his voice. He’s got a desperate look in his eyes now and he reaches out to you, tries to catch your hand, but you back up another step not wanting him to touch you right now. 

“I have to get out of here,” You say turning to grab your purse and heading to the door.

“No, baby, don’t go. It’s late, please just stay and we can talk about this!” Roger says following close behind you.

“I need to be alone right now, Roger,” You say opening the door and avoiding his gaze. “I have to think about some stuff, just please don’t follow me.”

As you turn and shut the door behind you the last thing you see is his devastated face, hand still raised as if to reach for you.

 

You find yourself at a pub down the street from your shared apartment, nursing a beer and thinking back on your relationship with Roger.

You met in the beginning of college and became fast friends. He started inviting you along to see his band Smile play at local pubs, and you instantly clicked with the rest of the boys. You were all inseparable after that, a permanent fixture at their shows, them constantly crashing at your place. When you and Roger finally got up the courage to confess you feelings to each other right before he left school to pursue music full time, no one was surprised that you two were together. You were so happy together, had moved in with each other almost immediately. 

Everything had been fine at first, the excitement of Queen making it big overshadowing the fact that you were seeing Roger less and less. But by the time you started seeing the reports in magazine of Roger with other girls, you were starting to feel left behind.

Now here you are at a pub at 2am, wondering how you even got to this point. You’re still happy together aren’t you? You sigh and take another sip of your beer, thinking about the last time Roger had come home from tour. 

You hadn’t been able to make it out to see him for the last month so when you finally spotted him in the crowded airport you ran to him, a big smile on your face and tears in your eyes. He saw you and dropped his bag, arms braced to catch you. 

“I’ve missed you, baby!” You say with your face tucked in between his neck and shoulder.

“ I missed you too, my love,” he said, sighing in contentment now that he has his arms around you again. He pulls back eventually but grabs your hand, entwining your fingers before reaching down for the bag he dropped.

“You ready to go home?” You say, beaming up at him, unable to look away.

“You gave no idea how good that sounds!” He says on a laugh. “ I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Rog,” You say leaning against him as you both turn to start heading to the car. 

You smile at the memory. He’s your best friend, your favorite person to be around, and now the love of your life. Sitting here by yourself all you can think about is going home to him so you can work this out. After all who better to talk to this about than your best friend?

You pay for your drink and then head for home, a little unsure but hopeful. The closer you get to your shared apartment the more nervous you get. Remembering your fight, you worry he’ll be mad at you for leaving. When you get to the door, you stand there for a minute unsure of if you should knock or not. You settle on knocking once you get the courage to.

It takes a few minutes but then you hear rustling, see the door opening suddenly, and there he is right in front you. His eyes are red rimmed and his hair is a mess like he’s been tugging on it. His eyes widen when he sees you and he takes a step forward.

“Y/N, I-“ he starts but you hold out a hand to stop him. 

He looks confused and anxious but he waits while you wring your hands together, biting your lip in thought. The sight of you, teary eyes and unsure around him, is breaking his heart.

“So, I just had a fight with my boyfriend,” You finally settle on saying, hands falling to your sides. “I could really use a hug from my best friend right now.”

He doesn’t even hesitate, arms coming up to hold you like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it is. He’s got an arm around you waist, the other stroking up and down your back. Your arms go around his neck and you hold on tight more tears falling at how familiar he feels. He’s home.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he whispers into your ear. 

“I’m sorry too, love,” You say pulling back to look into his eyes. He looks tired like he’s been waiting up for you. He still hasn’t let you go, his hands coming to rest on your shoulders instead. 

“I didn’t mean what I said, how could you could ever hold me back? You push me forward, encourage me, and love me. I need you, Y/N.” He says it so seriously, staring into your eyes like he’s afraid you’re going to disappear again. 

You reach up and place your hand on his cheek. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” You say, softly but with enough confidence that you feel him relax a little. “I know we’ve got some stuff to work on, but baby you’re my soulmate. I love you and I realized while I was thinking tonight that I don’t ever want to be without you.”

His eyes are shining with tears by the end of your little speech. When you’re done he let’s go of your shoulders to cup your cheeks, brushing away a few tears with his thumbs before pulling you into to a sweet kiss. Your arms go around his waist to bring him closer you you. His lips stay firmly pressed against yours for a minute, the two of you keeping a tight hold. You pull away after a minute just to hug him again, arms tight around each other. 

“We’ll figure all this out. I know I can do anything as long as you’re by my side.” He whispers, hand coming up to smooth your hair. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Roger Taylor,” you sigh out finally able to melt into his embrace. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> im seven-seas-of-hi on tumblr if u wanna find me over there


End file.
